UFO phenomena
UFO phenomena are sightings and encounters of unidentified flying objects ('UFO's), that remain unresolved and a mystery as to their nature and origins. The concept may often be categorized as paranormal. However, skeptics dismiss UFO phenomenon for shooting stars, comets, areal drones, or a low hanging Venus. Legends Vimanas… (content pending) * Classical UFO sightings * Medieval UFO sightings * Enlightenment UFO sightings Mystery airships During the Industrial Revolution, UFOs have been called “mystery airships”. (more content pending) Foo fighters During World War II, US airmen used the term “ ” when discussing unusual flying shapes that were observed maneuvering in unexplainable flight patterns. Flying Discs Flying Discs is a term that US officials initially gave, to identify UFOs, as early as 1947 as determined by the Twining memo. Lieutenant General Twining submitted a report on 23 September 1947 that attempted to discuss the nature of unexplained “Flying Discs”. Twining proposed a government program to investigate the phenomenon. The Twining memo rules out Roswell as some secret Nazi experiment that later researchers have proposed. Operation Paperclip was still in effect by this time, in the transporting of German scientists to the Americas. It is highly unlikely and too early for any advancement in Nazi influenced research by the USA, to have been conducted circa the Roswell timeframe, much less have any significance. The Twining memo serves to show that the US government had no idea what the UFOs were or where they came from. UFO UFO is an acronym that was proposed by J. Allen Hynek to refer to the phenomenon of s. The UFO phenomenon was under serious US study by the United States Air Force, from 1948, beginning with Project Sign and ending with Project BlueBook in December 1969. With a decade into the millennium, the interest in the UFO phenomenon had flared to a global scale. A call for world governments to disclose their UFO files had gone into effect. More than twenty countries have declassified and released their UFO files either on the world wide web, or upon request (usually under FOIA or its equivalent). See UFO files released. UAP The interest in the UFO phenomenon has recently continued even among present day US officials.The Drive, Congressman Has Written An Official Letter To The Navy Demanding Answers On UFOs by JOSEPH TREVITHICK JULY 30, 2019 To separate themselves from the stigma of the word “UFO”, officials have been known to use the reclassed expression ”Unidentified Areal Phenomenon” (UAP). What this means is—that modern-day US officials recognize UFOs to be a ‘phenomenon’ (which is an unexplained occurrence). AATIP :Main: AATIP The interest in UAP means that many congressman, senators, and US officials are not “in the know” (see Alien agenda). Unfortunately, they devise US programs, which are often at the expense of US tax payers, in attempts to catch up. AATIP is a prime example of waisting US dollars for not being in the know. The NY Times reported on Dec. 16, 2017 that as of 2007, from a $600 billion annual Defense Department budget, a $22 million was spent on the Advanced Aerospace Threat Identification Program. The Defense Department has never before acknowledged the existence of the program, which it says it shut down in 2012. But its backers say that, while the Pentagon ended funding for the effort at that time, the program remains in existence. For the past five years, they say, officials with the program have continued to investigate episodes brought to them by service members, while also carrying out their other Defense Department duties. The failed program was largely funded at the request of Nevada Democrat .NY Times, Glowing Auras and ‘Black Money’: The Pentagon’s Mysterious U.F.O. Program See also * UFO types * UFO hotspots * UFO files released References Resources * 2011, London UFO report * MUFON de:Unidentifiziertes Flugobjekt Category:Ufology